Until we bleed
by Mouchou
Summary: La lune brillait plus fort et un loup veillait sur lui.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les créations de J.K Rowling pour assouvir mes fantasmes d'écrivain. Et je ne gagne rien en le faisant.

**Notes :** Pas grand-chose à dire. C'est un one-shot, mais peut-être que je ferais une suite un jour.

**Until we bleed**

Abandonne. Renonce.

Renonce.

Allez.

Lâche-toi.

Qui sont-ils, pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour t'aider ?

Tu as tout fait tout seul.

Tu le mérites.

Abandonne.

Abandonne-toi.

Viens dans mes bras.

Pleure, hurle, mais ne te débats pas.

Je t'accueille auprès de moi.

Renonce.

Harry.

Renonce.

Vis.

Même si ça veut dire abandonner toute humanité.

X

Il pleura, il hurla. Les larmes et la rage pour combler le vide qui dévorait son cœur, si rapidement qu'il ne se souvenait déjà plus de leurs rires, de leurs mots de réconfort, de félicitations. Son cœur en cendres, ses yeux éteints, un vert néfaste pour qui ose regarder. Il avait tué. Il avait eu faim de ses cris, de son désespoir, de sa peur de voir la mort, celle qu'il avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix. Il avait souri lorsqu'il était tombé à ses pieds. Puis, il avait craqué.

Il avait fait ça tout seul. Personne pour tenir sa baguette avec lui. Personne pour partager cette tâche cruelle. Personne. Alors quand la lune lui susurra à l'oreille de pleurer, de hurler, il le fit. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de renoncer, d'abandonner, il obéit. La lune sourit, et le berça, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne l'un des siens. Plus tard, tôt dans la matinée, on pouvait apercevoir un loup courir sur les plaines d'Ecosse. Libre, enfin.

Ses yeux verts brillaient.

X

Rabastan tira la flèche et la biche s'écrasa au sol. Il hocha la tête, satisfait, et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer son repas, avant que les loups ne débarquent. Plutôt violents, ceux-là, et peu désireux de partager leur territoire et la bouffe qui y gambadait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait eu le temps d'observer leur comportement. Un an déjà qu'il était terré dans cette forêt au fin fond de l'Ecosse, à vivre comme un animal, sans magie, dans une vieille cabane. Il attendait que le monde magique se calme avant de fuir dans un autre pays. Il avait préféré ne pas se précipiter, au cas où. Mais quand il se voyait si mince, quand il se sentait si faible, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Sûr, rien ne pourrait jamais être pire que la prison d'Azkaban mais, là-bas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ici, il pouvait se tirer quand il le voulait. Il avait juste peur de le faire au mauvais moment.

Au coin du feu, il se les gelait quand même. Une maigre couverture sur le dos, il se frottait les mains vers les flammes et attendait que le sommeil vienne le prendre. Il avait bien mangé, et il se sentait bien. Peut-être que demain, il partirait. Ca faisait après tout près d'un an qu'il errait là, et fuir ne devrait pas poser tant de problème que ça. Il s'affala sur les sol et ferma les yeux, le crépitement du feu le rassurant un peu ; enfin, jusqu'au grognement. Il sursauta et regarda autour de lui, la main déjà sur son couteau et le corps alerte. Là-bas, entre les arbres, luisaient deux grands yeux verts. Malins. Un loup solitaire. Rabastan se leva. « Viens là. Il me reste de la biche. » Le loup grogna et s'approcha de sa proie, l'air menaçant. « C'est pas moi que tu dois bouffer mais la biche. Tu te trompes de proie. » Il leva son couteau, essayant de sembler aussi menaçant que le loup, mais en vain. Celui-ci était en pleine forme et il tremblait d'excitation et de rage. Rabastan recula, le loup avança et...

Il se jeta sur l'homme, le faisant tomber, et lui arracha un morceau de cuisse. L'homme hurla et le loup grogna encore plus fort, jetant le morceau de viande au loin. La chair tomba dans les flammes qui crépitèrent plus fort et le loup plongea son regard haineux dans les yeux terrifiés de l'homme. Ses crocs étaient recouverts de sang, et il bavait, essoufflé par la colère qui l'animait ; tout cela l'effrayait encore plus. Il attrapa rapidement les pattes du loup, mû par une force étrangère, et essaya de le balancer, mais il était bien trop faible pour une bête aussi féroce. Le loup se releva sans peine et tourna autour de lui, rétrécissant un peu plus le cercle. Rabastan se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'attendant à mourir - et le loup hurla à la lune. Il hurlait si fort que le son qui sortait de sa gueule semblait de plus en plus étrange aux oreilles de Rabastan. Il osa regarder la bête et il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle se transformait et que le cri qu'elle dégueulait devenait de plus en plus humain. Il recula en rampant et attrapa son couteau, prêt à attaquer l'animagus qui se trouvait devant lui.

Mais l'autre homme tomba à genoux. « Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était brisée. « J'ai renoncé pour toi. Pourquoi me faire attaquer cet homme ? » Silence. « Non », il gémissait, pris de douleur. « Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer. Je n'ai pas voulu les tuer. Les empêcher de nuire, mais pas les tuer. » Rabastan le fixait, déstabilisé. Et puis l'homme-loup tourna vivement sa tête vers lui et le dévisagea. Ses yeux verts bougeaient rapidement, analysant chaque partie de son corps. Ils s'attardèrent un instant sur son bras gauche, puis sur sa cuisse mutilée. Le jeune homme, puisqu'il semblait jeune aux yeux de Rabastan, grimaça et s'approcha finalement de lui, à quatre pattes. Rabastan leva son couteau, se sentant toujours menacé par ce sorcier si étrange.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi », grogna-t-il.

« Je veux te guérir », murmura l'autre. « Je te laisserai tranquille ensuite. » Il essaya de se redresser, mais il tomba pitoyablement sur le sol. Rabastan l'observa réessayer, silencieux. Finalement, le garçon réussit à se tenir debout. « Je sais qui tu es », dit celui-ci en jetant un œil à son avant-bras. « Je... je t'ai fait du mal pour ça. C'était plus fort que moi. Je suis devenu comme ça. Assoiffé. T'es le premier humain que j'attaque. Je voulais pas. T'attraper, te délivrer aux autorités. Mais pas ça. » Il grimaça encore et essuya son front qui perlait de sueur. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

« Potter ? »

« Lestrange », le garçon hocha la tête, comme s'ils venaient de se saluer. « Laisse-moi te guérir, et je m'en vais. La lune m'a trahi, je peux aussi la tromper et te laisser libre. »

Tout ce que disait Potter n'avait aucun sens, mais il acquiesça, et ne fléchit pas lorsque le jeune homme leva sa baguette vers sa jambe. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur était partie, et il était bandé. Il ne retrouverait jamais le morceau de sa cuisse mais, au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Il se releva difficilement, et marcha un peu autour de feu. Il boitait. Il jeta un regard à Potter, et montra presque les dents. Il était bon pour crever dans sa cabane. Boiter dans une forêt pleine de loups, ce n'était pas bon. « T'aurais pu m'achever Potter, si c'était pour me soigner si mal. »

« Je vais me repentir », murmura l'autre, le regard déchaîné par quelque chose que Rabastan ne comprenait pas mais qu'il avait déjà vu dans les yeux de ses copains prisonniers. Potter était-il devenu fou ? Le mangemort donnerait tout pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé après la défaite de son seigneur. « Je vais rester avec toi. Prendre soin de toi. M'occuper des loups. Chasser au loin. Oui, oui, je vais faire ça, d'accord ? » Rabastan se contenta de continuer à le regarder, le regard éteint, l'espoir fini. Il ne fuirait pas demain, et Potter était cinglé. « Ils ne détectent pas ma magie, je peux faire quelque chose... » Le garçon continuait son monologue et Rabastan s'assit près du feu. Il observa un moment Potter, qui finit par se taire et lever les yeux vers la lune. « Je ne veux pas y retourner, je peux bien rester ici ? »

Quand les yeux de Rabastan finirent par se fermer, la lune semblait briller plus fort et un loup veillait sur lui.


End file.
